


I Spy You.

by tinypeckers



Series: Stealing kisses [1]
Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/F, cop & criminal au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 08:27:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3481223
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tinypeckers/pseuds/tinypeckers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As a cop, Arryn has met her fair share of cases but none are as hard to solve as the Blonde Bandit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Spy You.

**Author's Note:**

> 2kficteen presents... March? March!
> 
> Send your prompts to either tinypeckers.tumblr.com or 2kficteen.tumblr.com

Arryn was used to crooks, criminals if you’d like – she was a cop. She put her foot down upon the unruly and was the protector of the innocent. She’d worked on solving all manner of crimes from kidnappings to petty theft though if Arryn was honest it was more of the latter. She stood tall and proud in her uniform – blue shirt tucked into black slacks. Her dark hair was tied up in a ponytail under her cap more often than it was down. Even when she was off the clock, Arryn wasn’t really off the clock. She was always helping to protect, to serve and to solve any crime. Currently, she was helping solve the crime that had been reported by a few people in an apartment block. They’d reported many thing stolen, mostly jewellery and expensive clothes. It was a special case for Arryn had had something stolen by the culprit too – her heart.

 

 

“It’s her again,” Arryn’s partner, Miles, sighed as he paused the security footage, “The Blonde Bandit.” Miles added in case Arryn didn’t quite get what he was talking about. Of course Arryn knew, she’d been chasing the damn criminal for weeks and the footage was unmistakable. A tall, elegant lady dressed from head to toe in black with a mask covering most of her face except her lips. The footage was grainy and the colours were muted but Arryn would know the pink lipstick anywhere and the hair that fell across the criminal’s back was so oddly familiar. The Blonde Bandit. She was frozen mid pose, her luscious lips parted in mid pout while her right hand stretched out from her chin. She was blowing a kiss and both Arryn and Miles knew who it was directed at.

“How does she even know who you are?” Miles thought aloud as he picked up the post-it note they’d found stuck to one of the doors,

“This one is for you, A.” It read and was one of the many the criminal had left behind.

 

 

“I don’t know,” Arryn moaned as she fell into her chair beside her partner, “I’ve never seen her before she started leaving me messages.” Arryn muttered. It was true and ever so frustrating – how did this criminal know who she was and yet Arryn knew so little about her?

“Yeah well she likes to like you – you must know her from somewhere?” Miles pressed and Arryn looked at him hopelessly.

“Before she started showing up on those cameras, I’d never seen her face.” Arryn repeated for what seemed like the hundredth time. It was the same conversation over and over after every hit.

“You’ve got to have seen her somewhere.” Miles persisted.

“I haven’t, god damn it!” Arryn snapped. She was tired of this and was fairly certain her partner was starting to question her innocence.

 

 

“Whoever she is, I do not know her – maybe I’ve passed her in the street, I’m not sure but I have _never_ talked to her.” Arryn exasperated. Miles looked at her sceptically for a moment before he shrugged with a heavy sigh.

“I believe you, I just don’t know if anyone else will.” Miles muttered, perhaps so Arryn wouldn’t hear him. He was right though – the whole thing looked fishy.

“They’ll have to because it’s the truth.” Arryn said determinedly. Miles smiled tiredly back at her.

“Of course,” He said, “well I’m going to be heading off – we are way past our office hours.” Miles yawned. It was almost one in the morning. Arryn watched as he ejected the tape and before he could put it away, she put her hand upon his wrist.

“Could you make me a copy of that?” Arryn asked.

 

 

Miles looked at her strangely. He looked at the tape and then back at her.

“Why?” Miles questioned. Arryn blushed a little and gently shrugged, suddenly embarrassed by her request. She chewed upon her lip as she thought of a good excuse.

“I just want to have a look at it when I get home, see if a new environment will help me to pick out clues?” Arryn said awkwardly. It was hard to believe, she knew but Miles thought for a second before he bought it.

“Sure, yeah – we really do need to crack this case.” Miles agreed and Arryn sighed in relief as he began to do as she’d asked. Arryn was sure that after he’d left she’d have done so herself if he’d have said no but it felt better knowing she didn’t have to get it by doing such sneaky things.

 

 

Once he’d copied the tape onto his hard drive, Miles opened a drawer to find one of the many random USB sticks they had. Their boss had bought a lot on sale and now they just didn’t know what to do with most of them. Miles simply copied the tape onto the new USB stick and titled it,

“The Blonde Bandit tape for Arryn.” Arryn rolled her eyes.

“You’re so creative.” Arryn joked and Miles smirked.

“What did you want me to call it? Arryn’s secret criminal girlfriend blows her a kiss?” Miles joked. Arryn’s heart fluttered but she shook her head adamantly.

“God, I’d never.” Arryn denied but boy, would she. If only she knew who she was. Miles ejected the USB and began to hand it to her. As Arryn reached for it Miles didn’t relent his grip. “Miles?”

“You want this to search for evidence, yes?” Miles confirmed with a raise eyebrow.

“Yes.” Arryn sighed and she tugged the USB from Miles’ grip.

 

 

oOo

 

 

Arryn had left her car at home but Miles was nice enough to drop her off. Arryn hadn’t asked to be dropped back off at her apartment building though. She hated working there; it felt like an intrusion to her personal time. So Arryn often frequented her local library. It was open 24 hours because she lived in a big University town and they just got better business that way. It made sense, really. It stood three stories high and the levels were based on the level of quietness you wanted it to be. Arryn had found a home late at night between the fresh college students trying hard to finish an assignment on the second floor where silence wasn’t mandatory but normal volume wasn’t accepted.

 

 

Tonight Arryn had bought her laptop with her to view the tape. She didn’t really want to be out in the open with evidence and so she thought it best she rented one of their small, private study rooms to use. Despite that Arryn still made her way up to the second floor, her favourite floor, because it didn’t feel right to go anywhere else. There she weaved through students searching low and high for certain books and the occasional sleeping body to make her way towards the reception desk. There was one on every floor and it was more often than not run by college students looking for part time jobs. Arryn knew that this particular desk was run by a few of the college students and she wondered if any of them would be working tonight or if, smartly, they’d employed some adults to do the late night runs.

 

 

Arryn was shocked to see that no, they hadn’t hired some adults to take the student’s place. The girl that usually greeted Arryn at her desk beamed when Arryn neared. Barbara was… eccentric. Her blonde hair was never smooth and was always static, pulled taught into pigtails high upon the girl’s head. She was unfortunate enough to still be wearing braces at her age and Arryn was sure the poor girl had never heard of fashion. Barbara wore gaudy, floral shirts tucked raggedly under strange pastel jumpers and long skirts that just didn’t flatter the girl at all.

“Arryn!” The girl gushed when Arryn came near. Arryn smiled politely back at her and stood just slightly back – Barbara wasn’t always so good at controlling her spit.

“Good evening Barbara, shouldn’t you be in bed?” Arryn lightly scolded.

“Oh no,” Barbara giggled, “I don’t have class tomorrow so I opted to work more.” Barbara explained. Arryn nodded as though she understood – she’d never know why Barbara would choose this over her free time but then Arryn supposed she might not have many friends.

 

 

“Oh, that’s good. Well, I’d like to book one of your small study rooms please.” Arryn asked.

“Certainly, I’ll book you in now.” Barbara said. Arryn already had an account with the library despite not being a student and with a few clicks, Barbara had her booked in. “Here’s your key – have fun.” Barbara giggled and Arryn smiled back at her. She took the key and when their hands brushed, Barbara’s face flushed entirely red. Arryn chose to ignore it out of politeness and took her keys and headed toward the room. She knew the layout by heart and though Barbara might have wanted to show her, Arryn didn’t need her to. Barbara watched her go wistfully.

 

oOo

 

 

Arryn set up her laptop and plugged in the USB, staring intensely as she froze the tape on the perfect spot. It was The Blonde Bandit blowing the kiss and Arryn sighed as she simply looked. Who could it be? Arryn was beginning to think she’d never know.

 

 

Somewhere, just a little way across the library, an innocent tube of pink lipstick sat nestled between the mess of the receptionist’s desk.


End file.
